


Super Slueths

by DaveHarley (NedandChuck)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Detective AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/DaveHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm importing ficlets from tumblr<br/>Prompt: "Hey! If you're looking for some prompts, would you mind writing some JohnRoxy? Possibly a detective AU?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Slueths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MLP_Mike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLP_Mike/gifts).



"John! Get _down_.”

Glancing toward his partner, who had shouted, John pressed himself lower behind a crate. A rain of bullets whizzed around him, and he cocked the hammer of his gun, holding it in a ready position as the stupid Midnight Crew finally stopped their reckless shooting.

"Hey, douchebags," Dave shouted from his other side, and a soft giggle sounded on the other side of the room. "Are you done wasting your bullets so we can arrest you?"

The click of an empty gun sounded and Dave and Jade stood, aiming seriously, even though the former kept calling out things like, “That was so stupid, why do you fire at nothing every time?”

John stood and followed his partner towards the gang, the leader of it kept clicking his empty gun at John like more bullets would appear through will power.

Slipping handcuffs around each muttering man’s wrists, he watched as a bored looking SWAT team came closer to crowd the gang into their van. They had been informed beforehand that it was going to be an incredibly easy arrest, and to look out for an escape plan out of a cheesy movie or a cartoon.

Dave approached John as they headed out of the warehouse (an honest to God warehouse), slinging his arm around his friend and laughing about how easy that stupid sting was. John’s partner stormed off ahead, stealing their squad car and forcing John to ride back with Dave and Jade.

The three of them sang loudly along to the radio, and kept up their song all the way to the bullpen, where they each tapered off at the sounds of the Captain being shouted at by none other than John’s partner.

John shrank back into his desk. He hadn’t actually got along with his partner, who wasn’t a giant fan of Dave’s antagonizing the bad guys.

The yelling ended shortly after John had a good rhythm started on his paper work, and almost everyone looked up as the door slammed and John’s partner stormed out. Instead of sitting at the desk in front of John’s, though, he stomped like a toddler all the way to the elevator, and mashed the button until the doors opened.

Everyone slowly turned back to the Captain’s doorway. Vantas stood there, his permanent scowl even scowl-y-er now. “The fucker quit.”

There was silence for a little while until Lalonde broke it with an eyebrow raised and a, “I can’t say I’m terribly upset.”

People laughed, and Dave whistled teasingly, but John stared worriedly at his desk. Now he didn’t have a partner. He couldn’t go into the field without one.

"Egbert," When he looked up, Vantas was beckoning him into his office. John obeyed.

The receptionist looked genuinely sorry as John passed him. “Sorry, bro. Your partner w-was kinda an asshole, an-anyways.”

"Thanks, Eridan." He shut the door behind him and perched warily in the armchair across from the Captain’s desk.

"You don’t have to worry about being out of the field for long." Vantas started. "I just wanted to tell you that we would be getting a transfer. You’ll have a new partner by next week."

"Why did he, uh, quit?"

"A lot of reasons. It wasn’t just you Egbert, you can wipe that puppy-dog look off your face. He didn’t get along with anyone here." After a minute, he shooed at John. "Go do your paper work, I have shit to do."

 

**XxX**

 

The next Monday, John was picking up breakfast and coffees for himself, Stider, Harley, and Lalonde, when he bumped into a girl.

"Shoot, sorry!!" He exclaimed, even though nothing spilled, and it was mostly her fault, honestly.

"It’s totes fine." The girl laughed, wiping at her sweater to make sure she hadn’t got any sugar on her. She glanced at his bag of donuts precariously balanced on a carton of coffees. "Are you hungry? That is gonna keep you up for daaays."

"Um, no." He smiled shyly. "These are for my friends, too. We’re cops, if you couldn’t tell."

"If you’d’a given me a little while, I would have probs guessed it." She stuck out a hand. "I’m new here, hi!"

"Hey, I’m John."

"John. That’s quite an original name. How’d you pronounce it?" She giggled when he rolled his eyes in an exaggerated way.

"If you’re new, do you need some help finding your way around?"

She patted a pocket on her sweater. “I’ve got a map to my job, but I could use some help with everything else. Are you asking to be my escort, Jo-hon?”

"I suppose."

"Nice, I was hoping for a cute one." She set her things down on a nearby table to scribble down her information as John just stood there blushing. "Okay, I will see you lates, Policeman John." She informed him, tucking the paper into his breast pocket and patting it. "I have to go, ciao!"

John headed to work slightly confused, and after plopping breakfast down on Dave’s desk, stealing his coffee as Jade and Rose reached for theirs.

"Dude, the Cap wants you in his office ‘as soon as that stupid earthworm’s anus gets here you fucking tax sucking bird’."

"He’s extra colorful today," Jade commented, sipping her drink.

"See you on the other side, John." Rose waved as John headed dramatically into their boss’ office.

"Sir?" He said from the doorway. Someone was slouched in one of Vantas’ armchairs.

"Egbert, meet your new partner, get along." He waved, uncaring, at the person in the chair, not looking up from some paper that John would bet had nothing of actual import on it.

His new partner bounced out of her seat, spinning to give him a bright smile and stick out her hand. “Hey, it’s Jo-hon! Wassup, partner? I’m Roxy!”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have much experience with cop shows or anything. Most of my information comes from Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Or Castle. Or Perception a little…
> 
> Send me a prompt! piemakingdeadwaking.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
